¿Correspondidos o No? 16
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Zafina ayuda a Alisa a tomar una buena decision y escapar de Jin Kazama; ahora, ella debia ir al hospital donde la esperan Lili y Melinda. De otro lado, la astrologa descubre que su magia hizo reaccionar a Lars, recobrando el sentido.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Dieciseis: El Angel de la Luz Eterna despierta a Lars**

Hola, les saluda Zafina, la tarotista y les doy la bienvenida a mi casa que es mas como mi santuario. Para quienes no estan enterados de lo que esta pasando hasta ahora, les cuento que realice un hechizo hablado en latin que apago las velas en mi habitacion seguida de una vision que observe y que estaba ligada con la salud de Lars que estaba en el hospital, luego de ofrecerse a que Devil Jin le diera un poderoso ataque final que sacrifico su vida. Estaba obligada a salir al exterior de mi hogar para buscar a Alisa y conversar de la noticia, pero cuando entraba a su habitacion, ella no estaba. Es decir, la androide salto de la ventana del cuarto de huespedes y se fue sin darme alguna explicacion.

Esta fuga intempestiva podria traer serias consecuencias ya que Jin Kazama podria perseguirla y secuestrarla de nuevo, pero esta vez seria distinto porque... ya nadie la protegeria y su vida penderia de si misma. Lo bueno es que Alisa va camino al hospital a visitar a sus amigas Lili y Melinda que cuidan el estado de salud de Lars, sin imaginar que, gracias a mi hechizo de curacion, su herida fue cicatrizada de la nada. Felizmente, esta fuera de peligro, pero tiene que estar pendiente de los problemas que muy pronto se avecinan.

"Señorita, buenas tardes, ¿me puede decir, en que habitacion tienen hospedado al señor Lars Alexandersson, por favor?". Preguntaba Alisa buscando donde encontrar a su amigo.

"¿Usted es una pariente del paciente? Perfecto, el se encuentra en la habitacion 284. Vaya a verlo porque dos amigas suyas estan con el velando su salud, quiza podra toparse con los tres". Dice la recepcionista del hospital.

A medida de que se dirigia a la habitacion, Alisa tenia la seguridad de que Lili y Melinda velaban la salud de Lars, pero queria asegurarse de que su pensamiento era el adecuado. La androide estaba nerviosa y angustiada porque no sabia si podia pedirle perdon por dejar que el sacrificara su vida con tal de salvarla. Sin embargo, el doctor que le atendio se le acerca y le hace una pregunta:

"Hola, buenas tardes, ¿eres un pariente de alguien que viene a visitarlo?".

"Si, estoy aqui porque quisiera pasar a la habitacion para ver al señor Lars Alexandersson, soy su enamorada". Decia Alisa con la verdad ante todo.

"Ah, pasa. Llegas justo a tiempo porque estamos en la hora de visitas para los pacientes. Esta es la habitacion, tiene una hora y espero que lo disfrute". Decia el doctor que hacia pasar a Alisa y vio a Lili y Melinda dentro de la habitacion. Quiere decir que todo lo que imagino antes de su llegada, fue confirmado oficialmente.

"Alisa, no esperaba que llegaras al hospital, asi de sorpresa. Habla bajito para que nadie escuche. Bueno, hace rato que llegamos porque nos enteramos que Lars fue trasladado aqui, ya que sufrio un accidente que casi le cuesta su vida". Decia Melinda que se paro de su asiento para recibir a Alisa con un abrazo.

"Si, pero dejenme contarles algo para completar un poco las cosas. Si bien perdimos la batalla, la cuestion es que... me siento culpable por la derrota. Yo queria sacrificar mi vida con tal de derrotarle a Jin Kazama por mi cuentra y que la tierra no caiga en la mas infinita oscuridad, pero Lars... se adelanto y puso su vida en juego tan solo por protegerme". Dijo Alisa entre lagrimas.

"Ven aca, amiga, dame un abrazo... No te culpes por algo que no cometiste; al contario, deberias estar feliz porque sigues viva, gracias a Lars". Aseguro Lili, mientras consolaba su dolor.

"El hizo todo lo posible por mantenerte viva, pero creo que no le salio como el queria. Sin embargo, no todo ha salido malo despues de la batalla aunque yo deberia estar alli para apoyarlos porque asi podemos eliminar al enemigo, lo mas rapido posible". Dice Melinda que, nuevamente queria ilusionarse con ser una heroina.

"Pisa tierra, Melinda. O no querras que tus sueños se conviertan en tus pesadillas". Dice Lili, lapeando la cabeza a Melinda provocando la risa de las tres.

"Estoy feliz por verlas de nuevo, pero tambien estoy triste porque atravese una de las peores etapas de mi vida. Luego de la batalla que Lars y yo tuvimos contra Jin Kazama, el me golpeo y me secuestro llevandome a un lugar extraño del que no escapaba. Jin me pregunto si volveria a servirle a el con tal de que saliera libre de sus garras y traicionar a mi protector, pero Zafina llego para rescatarme no sin antes, escuchar la respuesta que estaba pendiente. Le dije que no porque primero debia protegerle a mi enamorado y salvar al planeta de la oscuridad; sin embargo, Jin nos ataco porque el penso que no tomaba una decision correcta por mi parte. Zafina me ayudo a liberarme y corrimos rapido para que no nos vea y la tarotista me hizo entrar en su casa por un tiempo indefnido. De pronto, mi intuicion me decia que algo malo pasaria; asi que, salte de la ventana del cuarto de huespedes de su casa para venir aqui". Relato Alisa, mientras que sus amigas prestaban atencion a la nefasta experiencia por la que paso.

"Vaya, si que pasaste por un monton de penumbras para que estes nueamente en el ruedo y eso... es loable, Alisa. Sin embargo, una vez que Jin Kazama desaparezca de la faz de la tierra para siempre, deberas ponerte al dia con los estudios porque pronto comienzan los examenes y no quiero que en todos ellos, salgas desaprobada". Dice Lili, dandole un consejo sobre sus estudios.

Mientras ellas continuaban conversando en el hospital, yo seguia en un ambiente seguro de mi casa, leyendo mis cartas del tarot para ver que les depara el destino a los dos. Tenia guardado una sorpresa para ellos y que deberia revelarlo cuando todo vuelva a su cauce, cosa que no sera nada facil. Saque al azar una carta para ver que significaba y me toco _"El__Angel__de__la__Luz__Eterna",_esto quiere decir que alguien se levantara dispuesto a conseguir una revancha contra el verdugo que le hizo daño; no se si tiene que ver con la recuperacion de Lars, pero espero que coincida con la realidad.

Por otro lado, Alisa salio de la habitacion para traer de la cafeteria, cafe y refrescos para sus amigas. Dentro del mismo cuarto, ellas seguian conversando sobre la escuela en las que Lili y Alisa estudian y las tantas experiencias que ellas pasan entre las clases y recreos. La robot regreso con provisiones para ellas, pero, en eso, alguien se movia y trataba de decir unas palabras en voz baja que se sentian en la recamara donde estan las chicas, mientras ellas tenian miedo de que los fantasmas aparecieran alrededor del hospital, pero la persona que hacia ruidos y se movia en su cama era Lars reaccionando favorablemente.

"Chicas, me parece o un fantasma anda rondando por este cuarto y ya me esta dando muchos escalofrios". Decia Melinda obsevando que alguien se movia.

"¿Alisa? ¿Donde estas, mi querida robot?". Decia Lars en voz baja y que mostraba sus primeras señales de vida.

"Aqui estoy. ¿Eres tu quien me habla? ¿De verdad eres tu quien me habla... Lars?". Pregunto Alisa sorprendida y temblorosa.

"Pues, ¿que crees? Lars reacciono, creo que nos tomo por sorpresa porque la primera persona a quien pregunto es a ti. Deberias estar feliz". Dijo Lili, abrazando a una Alisa congelada por ver que Lars despertaba.

"¡Dios mio! No puedo creer que, de la nada, regresaste a la vida. En serio, me hiciste tanta, tanta falta, pero... estas de vuelta, Lars". Decia Alisa, sollozando y tocando la mano de su amado. Era algo increible y que la androide no asimilaba, pero sus lagrimas pensaban que era cierto: ocurrio un suceso milagroso que devolvio la felicidad a la chica cuya sonrisa le fue perdida. Cuando todo le era esquivo, un angel le dio a Lars una oportunidad mas para volver al ruedo.


End file.
